


Last

by Patchcat



Series: Destiny and Chicken [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: summerpornathon, Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you could have anything you wanted, what would your last meal be?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written for summerpornathon Week 2 Bonus Challenge. Prompt was "Last Meals".

Merlin thinks it just idle curiosity when, late one night on a hunting trip, Arthur asks him out of the blue, “If you could have anything you wanted, anything at all, what would your last meal consist of?”

Merlin’s face shifts in good humored confusion. “What? Seriously?” He gasps theatrically and presses his hand to his heart, his smile mocking. “Arthur, are you trying to tell me something?”

Arthur rolls his eyes and throws the twig he’s been twirling between his fingers at Merlin. “No. I’m just... Just curious, that’s all.” It’s quiet for a bit, the crackling of the fire and gentle song of the crickets the only sounds for miles. Arthur fidgets and finally throws another stick at Merlin. “Well?”

“I’m thinking, sire,” Merlin responds. He stares into the fire for a second. “Anything I wanted?”

“Yes, Merlin,” Arthur answers, exasperated. “Anyth -- You know what? Just forget it. If I’d known it was going to be such a production --”

“Sausages and mash,” Merlin interrupts. “Mum used to make it for me after a long day in the fields. Filled me right up.”

“Sausages and mash? Really?” Arthur frowns a bit in consideration. “Huh.” The prince waits for a minute, then says, “That’s typical, Merlin. Your last meal is as simple as you are.”

Merlin sputters in outrage and throws a stick back as Arthur.

~*~

Weeks later, Merlin opens the door to Arthur’s chambers and finds a steaming plate of sausages and mashed potatoes sitting on the table, Arthur standing grimly behind the chair, and knows that nothing will ever be the same again.


End file.
